THE TALK
by SANDEFUR
Summary: Two conversations that marked the end of an era.


THE TALK

By SANDEFUR

(Occurs during Common Thread.)

"Timing is everything." Carl Rove murmured as he expertly turned the fried eggs without breaking the yolks. Yeah, he thought, that goes as much for life as it does for eggs. He could hear Adam upstairs getting prepared for his day. He would soon be in the kitchen ready for his breakfast. The timing was perfect for a talk he had been wanting to have with his son for a long time. A talk that could ruin their relationship if he didn't handle it properly.

Adam noisily clattered down the stairs and entered the kitchen sniffing the air. "Hey, what smells so good?"

"Ham and eggs plus hot biscuits with your grandmother's homemade apple butter."

"Wow, what's the occasion?"

"Are you kidding? I'm celebrating that my son is alive. Last night I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

Carl wrapped his beefy arm around Adam's neck and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Adam responded by tightly hugging his dad. They endured the embrace for a couple of seconds before awkwardly separating. They weren't normally a huggy type family.

Carl served Adam a plate piled high with food, and Adam hungrily tucked into his breakfast. But he only managed a few bites before he noticed the clock and dropped his fork.

"Oh crud! Dad, it's ten o'clock. I'm two hours late for school!"

"Relax Adam, I called the school and told them you wouldn't be in until midday. After last night's ordeal on the mountain, and not getting home until nearly four a.m., I knew you would need your rest."

"Thanks Dad, and again, I am so sorry for worrying you so much. I honestly just forgot to check the weather report. I wasn't…I wasn't trying to…ya know."

"I believe you son, because if I had the slightest doubt, trust me, you would be in Gentle Acres right now under suicide watch."

Adam wanted to smile at what he hoped was a joke, but one look at his father's face told him otherwise, and so he nodded solemnly. "Thank God Ryan was there to help me."

"Yeah, I know. He was the answer to a fervent prayer. I've been struggling with a letter of thanks, but how do you adequately express your gratitude for someone saving your only child?"

"It's pretty amazing to find someone so good, he will risk his life to save a complete stranger. I've been thinking of doing a sketch of him to send as my thank-you for helping me."

"A good idea, along with formal apologies to all the people you scared yesterday. Grace for starters, and Will and Helen Girardi, and especially Joan."

A brief grin crossed Adam's face as he recalled how happy Joan had been when he had emerged from the woods. "Maybe after what nearly happened, she will be ready to forgive me. Maybe even take me back."

An exasperated look crossed Carl's face, but he forced himself to respond slowly and calmly. "Adam, you and Joan are done, and I think it's time you realized that it is a good thing that it's over."

Adam's eyes flashed a mix of anger and pain as he replied, "How can you say that? Dad, I love Joan."

"I know son, and on some level you always will. That's normal. Every guy feels special about his first true love. Heck, it's been nearly thirty years since I've seen my high school girlfriend, and there's hardly a week that goes by without me remembering her fondly. But that doesn't mean I think the two of us should be together. Who we are at sixteen bears little resemblance to who we are during the rest of our lives. High school romances end, and we all have to put that experience into perspective."

"But Dad, we've been broken up for less than a month, and we stiil have another year of high school to go. If I'm patient, I know I can win her back. She's said she wants to remain friends, and that she still cares for me."

"That's kind and generous of her, and I hope you can be equally kind and generous. Haven't you caused the girl enough pain? First with Bonnie…"

Adam looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Adam. I'm not trying to throw this back in your face. I truly appreciate that you've been so honest with me. I understand how very hurt you were when Joan rejected you that night in the camper, and how you turned to Bonnie to rebuild your shattered ego. Speaking not as your dad but as another guy, I get that. But Adam, it's time to admit that Joan hurting you wasn't the only reason you cheated. The two of you had been struggling as a couple for a long time. Joan realized that, and that was probably why she wouldn't sleep with you."

"Couples hit rough patches. In time…"

"In time, if you hadn't cheated , the two of you still would have broken up. I know that's hard to face, and painful to accept, but it's true. This desperate desire to reconcile is due mostly to guilt. Adam, accept that it's over."

"No, no you're wrong. We were meant to be a couple. You'll see, she will take me back. It can't end like this."

"Adam, with that attitude, you'll be her stalker not her friend. Do you want to force her back with you out of guilt and fear?"

"Fear? I'd never hurt Joan!"

"She was afraid and hurting last night. She realized we were in that situation because she was cold to you. Adam, you're an experienced hiker, and checking the weather report before a hike is as second nature to you as breathing. But because you were so upset about Joan, you acted foolishly and nearly lost your life. If you had died, can you imagine the lifelong pain and guilt Joan would have carried?"

Adam glanced to the refrigerator door where a family snapshot of Carl, Elizabeth and Adam had been held by a magnet for years. Carl noticed the glance and sighed.

"I'm sorry. That was dumb of me. Of course you understand. But don't you see how unfair you're being to Joan and yourself? Is it right that you live your life on an emotional roller coaster that depends on Joan's mood that day? And what about her? Is she suppose to tip-toe around your emotions, terrified that if she says the wrong thing, she will put you into such a daze you won't notice an approaching bus as you step off the curb? Adam, if you truly love Joan, you'll do the right thing and let her go. Then both of you can get on with your lives."

Adam stared down at his now cold breakfast, salty tears dropping on to his food. Carl briefly clasped his son's shoulder before leaving the room—hoping he hadn't ruined their relationship.

X X X X X

That afternoon, after school had ended, Adam was working on his nearly completed sketch of Ryan Hunter. Normally he sat on the grass to do work like this, but the lawn was too wet, so he settled for the crook of a tree. His half day had gone well. Several students had expressed their relief that he was okay. Mrs. G. had hugged him in front of the entire art class, and he had apologized for worrying her.

He had deliberately avoided Joan all day as he was still contemplating his father's advice. Life without Joan seemed an impossible concept to accept. And now there she was, carrying that ridiculously long scarf she had been knitting. God, she was so beautiful. It crushed him every time he saw her, knowing she was no longer his.

She greeted him with a casual, "Hey."

"Hi."

"How ya doing?"

"Feeling kind of stupid. You know, I was just trying to get some time to myself. You know…I never thought about the rain."

"I was so scared. Cause I thought…you know."

Oh God, was his dad right? "No, no…no. I could never do that to you. I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to drag you through a whole 'nother mess, ya know?"

"I know."

Maybe, he should keep his distance. "I'll stay out of your way, okay? I promise."

"No Adam. It takes too much energy to pretend like we're not connected anymore. We still are—just in a different way."

"That's the hard part." Yeah, hard to accept they could never be more than friends.

"And the good part." That at least they could salvage their friendship.

Joan stepped forward and put the scarf around his neck. It was warm and he liked the color pattern. Joan had always had a good color sense. She held on to a tree branch and looked up at him smiling. She was so adorable. This was going to be hard.

"So you don't freeze—in case you get lost again… What are you drawing?"

He showed her the sketch.

"It's that guy."

"Yeah, Ryan. I just got him stuck in my head, ya know? Do you like it?"

Joan hesitated before giving an unconvincing, "Yeah. Sure."

She then looked away and Adam wondered what was wrong. Did he mess up? Why didn't she like it? Damn, his dad was right. The slightest hint of disapproval from Joan and he was ready to go into a tailspin. He couldn't exist like this, and he couldn't burden Joan any longer. Because he loved her, he had to give up on Joan forever…

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks to TeeJay for suggesting this story.


End file.
